Wings of Victory (A Teen Titans and Maleficent crossover)
by Earthfairy04
Summary: When the Teen Titans are transported to Maleficent's world, they must fight against a powerful betrayal and find their lost friend. Will they be able to find their friend and defeat the monster or collapse under the weight of their emotions?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN** ** _TEEN TITANS_ OR _MALEFICENT_** ** _,_ ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

Raven sat beside Starfire in the T-car as the Titans drove to the movie theater. They were going to see the movie _Maleficent_ , but Raven was unwilling. Starfire had persuaded her to go through constant pestering throughout the week. As they drew closer to the theater, Beast Boy was cracking jokes. It drove Raven insane but she kept her emotions in check. Starfire giggled at Beast Boy's jokes but she was the only one. The Titans arrived at the theater and everyone vacated the car. Raven created a black portal and transported the Titans into the theater. They were in an empty auditorium as they have an auditorium reserved for them. Raven sat down next to Starfire and Cyborg already had refreshments ready for everyone. Raven grabbed a medium popcorn and shared it with Starfire. Of course, the alien had a small bottle of mustard that she drizzled across the small handfuls of popcorn that she took. The movie was halfway done and Beast Boy was cracking jokes left and right. Raven blocked out Beast Boy's jokes as a constant voice kept echoing in her ears. "We will stand tall, face it all together." As hard as she tried to block out the disturbances, she could not. The voice was of a woman, she sounded colder than before. "I've drowned and dreamed this moment." Raven got up and placed the popcorn on Starfire's lap. She walked at the ladies room and walked into the biggest stall, locking it behind her. She floated up, crossed her legs and pressed her fingers together. Raven took out a mirror from her cloak and it floated in front of her. "I must enter the world of Azarath." she said softly. Raven then heard knocks on the bathroom door and heard a voice calling out to her. "Friend Raven, are you in there?" It was Starfire. Raven closed her eyes as the bathroom door opened and was transported, not to her mind, but a strange forest-y world with unknown creatures. She then heard the voice again, "This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten." The woman's voice was very close. Raven looked around but saw no one.

"What is this place?" a male voice asked. Raven whirled around and saw her team. "Raven, do you know anything about this place?" Robin asked. Raven could not speak, she could only shake her head. Robin opened his mouth to speak, but a loud beating sound interrupted him. "Go no further!" a woman screamed. Raven turned her head and saw a woman with sharp cheekbones, black dress, black horns and large, powerful looking brown wings. Cyborg turned his hand into a blaster, Starfire emitted green energy from her hands, keeping it in place with fists, Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, and Robin took out his staff. The woman didn't flinch. "What do you want?" screamed the woman. "We want nothing, but to leave, we mean you no harm." Robin said. "Lies!" the woman shrieked. "But, please let us-" The woman interrupted him by raising her finger to her lips. The woman took flight and flew over to Robin. "I know what you want." The woman growled. "It's not what you think." Robin insisted. Without warning, Cyborg blasted the woman with his blaster. The woman dodged and blew golden magic in the half robot, half man's face, causing him to float into the air, unconscious. Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex but a crow came flying in and turned into a dragon. The beast towered over Beast Boy and blew fire in his face. Beast Boy shook his head and sank his teeth into the dragon's wing. The dragon then bit into Beast Boy's neck and he fell to the ground, roaring in agony. "Call off your dragon, we do not wish to fight or take anything from you." Robin said. "Alright, I will spare you all for now, but keep this in mind, do not attack me or Diaval." the woman said. With a single swift movement of her hand, Maleficent let Cyborg back onto the ground and he woke up. The dragon turned into a man, he had raven black hair, black clothing and scars that covered his whole body. "Are you Diaval?" Starfire asked. The man nodded. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, I am Robin, leader of the Teen Titans." Robin said. "This is Maleficent and I am Diaval as you may already know." Diaval said. "Teen Titans you said?" Maleficent asked. Cyborg nodded. "We have never heard of you." Maleficent responded. "We are from Jump City, we save any and all humans from danger." Cyborg explained. Diaval then turned into a crow with the flick of Maleficent's wrist. Diaval flew off, leaving only Maleficent.

"How about you come back to the Jump City with us, you may be very useful there." Starfire said. "I cannot, my kingdom needs their protector." Maleficent murmured. "Please, you would be a nice addition to our team." Cyborg pleaded. "What makes you think I want to leave my home, my people, Diaval?" Maleficent asked sternly. "You are so powerful, you can guide us through battles with powerful villains." Raven said. "I apologize but I cannot." Maleficent said. Then, an alarm sound started coming from a small yellow device that Robin took in his hand. "Crime alert, it's Billy Numerous." Robin reported. "But we can't make it back to the Jump City in time." Starfire said. "I may be of assistance." Maleficent said with a small smile. "You said that you didn't want to leave." Beast Boy said. "I said that, but helping someone is better then allowing them to get away with what ever they want." Maleficent replied. Maleficent took Robin's hand and flew off, along with the rest of the team. Cyborg was telling Maleficent where to go and they got there within five minutes. Maleficent landed on a roof and let go of Robin's hand. Maleficent turned to leave but Robin then said, "could you help us?" he asked. Maleficent turned to face the leader again. "I can and will." Maleficent said. "Titans go!" Robin ordered. Raven enclosed a dumpster with black magic and with her magic words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", causing it to fly at Billy. Billy duplicated himself and threw the dumpster back at Raven, pinning her down underneath it. Maleficent let out a war cry and flew at at the original Billy. Billy duplicated himself again, pinning Maleficent down. Maleficent flapped her wings, throwing the Billies off. "You think you can defeat me that easily?" Maleficent smirked. Maleficent raised her hands and green magic, that lit up the entire area, trapped the Billies in and immobile state. Then, Cyborg leaped in front of her and she was knocked to the ground, freeing the Billies. The enemies leaped onto her, pinning her to the ground once again. Maleficent screamed in rage as powerful green magic threw the Billies high into the air and in the process, lighting up the entire area once again. The Titans stared in awe as Maleficent got to her feet and continued to fight. Then, Cyborg came out of nowhere, blasting the villains with his blaster, causing them to flee. "We must catch him." Cyborg ordered. Maleficent flew down from where she was, facing Cyborg with a look of what looked like worry. Cyborg ignored it and ran off, with the others following him. Robin and Maleficent were the only ones that stayed behind. "Robin, something does not seem right, going after Billy now will only lead to us being defeated once again." Maleficent said. "We need to catch Numerous." Robin said. "Even if we-" Maleficent was interrupted by Cyborg's distant yell. "Are you two coming or not?" Robin ran off and Maleficent followed him. _"I would really like to say something to them, especially Cyborg."_ Maleficent thought with a pang of annoyance.

After many hours of searching, Maleficent noticed that Starfire was lagging behind. The alien soon got caught on a pole and bent it into a comfortable position. The team gathered around their sleeping friend. "Is she okay?" Raven asked. "She's just tired, we all are." Robin said. "We need rest," Maleficent said while turning to face Cyborg, "so do you." "You guys rest, with the Max-7 I'll catch Numerous." Cyborg said as he ran off. _"What is the so called Max-7?"_ Maleficent wondered. "Cyborg, wait, you will-" Maleficent started until she was cut off by Beast Boy. "Just leave him, that Max-7 is sure doing its job." Beast Boy said. Robin lead the Titans to the Titans Tower and they all fell asleep until morning. Maleficent awoke and saw Cyborg on doing something with long, thick cables attached to his body. "Robin, I think you may want to see this!" Maleficent called. The Titans came out and were all in shock to see their friend in a state that he was. "Cyborg, did you sleep at all last night?" Robin asked. "Sleep is no longer required." Cyborg said, his voice sounded more robotic. Cyborg stood up and removed the cables from his body. "Come on, Numerous is still out there." Cyborg said as he exited the tower. "I have a bad feeling about Cyborg, he does not seem like himself." Maleficent said. "You know, Cyborg always had chips for brains, but he's turning into something I never thought he could be. A robot." said Beast Boy. "He is already half metal, but he is not himself." Maleficent said. Without another word, Robin lead the Titans out of the tower and into the city. Billy was still out there, Maleficent could feel it in her bones. She ignored the feeling, she was more concerned for Cyborg then stupid Billy. Maleficent flapped her wings, flying ahead of the Titans and soon saw Billy, he was stealing green things from a box. Maleficent locked her eyes onto him and, as quick as a falcon swooping to catch prey, flew down at him. She got him, sinking her fingernails into his shoulders and he duplicated himself in her arms. She threw him down to the ground and the black stone path cracked. Maleficent flew down and when Billy got up, she flicked her wings forward, causing him to fall back onto the black stone. "You ain't seen nothing yet, you magical being." Billy said. Then, Maleficent could see, out of the corner of her eye, a faint glowing blue light. Maleficent turned her head to see and hear Cyborg let out a scream and a bright blue light surrounded him. Then, something went wrong, Cyborg's screams of fury went to pain quickly as blue energy crackled from his body and the bright blue light dimmed as Cyborg fell to the ground, crushing the black stone pathway. "Cyborg!" Robin screamed as him and the Titans ran over to their friend. Maleficent tried to run over to them, but a Billy grabbed her boot, pulling to to the ground. Maleficent turned to Billy and her eyes glowed a brighter green as rage consumed her. Billy looked noticeably petrified. Maleficent punched Billy in the face as she got to her feet. Robin and the Titans were ready to retreat to the tower with a lifeless Cyborg at their feet. Maleficent flew back to the Titans Tower and was greeted to the Titans carrying their fallen friend to repair him. She chose not watch nor pay any attention to the noises as she feared she would cry. Then, with a jolt, Maleficent remembered the Moors, her people and Diaval. Homesickness plagued her but as much as she wanted to return, she wanted to be alongside the Teen Titans, helping them anyway she could.

After a few hours, Robin came out of a room and even though Maleficent could not see his eyes, she knew they were full of relief. "Do you want to see Cyborg, he is all better." Robin asked. "Of course." Maleficent said as she followed Robin into a room with a bunch of machines. Cyborg was laying on a flat piece of metal and Maleficent hoped that it was not iron. All the other Titans were reading a bunch of books except Robin. "Cyborg opened his one eyes and a red light flickered to life. "Did we catch Numerous?" Cyborg asked. "No, we had to retreat to take care of you." Robin said. "We are actually reading the instructions." Raven said. "We had to take the chip out to save your life." Robin said as he held up a red chip. "But, how and I supposed to defeat Billy without the Max-7? I could barely keep up with him before." Cyborg said. "Maybe you don't need to keep up with him. I can turn into the biggest, strongest, fastest animals on Earth. But, you know what, dude? Sometimes it's best to be a slow, tiny turtle." Beast Boy said as he held out a little toy turtle. "That would've been more predominant without the hat." Raven said. "I have an idea how to defeat Numerous. Holograms." Robin said. "Yes, meet me at Jump City, but don't let Numerous see you." Robin said. "Come on, we have some duplicated butt to catch." Beast Boy said. Robin clasped Maleficent's hand and they flew off, leaving the other Titans behind. "I see Billy, hide on top of that building." Robin said. Maleficent flew to a random building and hid behind the roof. How many duplicates of each of us is Cyborg making?" Maleficent asked in a whisper. "Five of me, ten of Starfire, fifteen of Raven, Twenty of Beast Boy, twenty five of himself, and thirty of you." Robin said. "You sure that will be enough to defeat Billy?" Maleficent asked. "I'm positive. With thirty of you, we are unstoppable." Robin replied with a smile. Then, the other Titans appeared and took their places as copies of them appeared in front of them. All of the Billies were carrying a bridge and once they caught sight of the Titans and their copies, they stopped. The Billies didn't notice Maleficent and her copies as they didn't bother to look up. "So, it looks like someone was able to duplicate my duplication powers, but no one defeats Billy Numerous." Billy said as he duplicated more of himself. "Ya'll won't be able to defeat my Titans, no one out numbers Billy Numerous!" Billy yelled as he copied more of himself. "Oh, really, how about five?" Robin asked. "Or ten?" Starfire asked from the sky. "Fifteen." Raven said from the sky. "Twenty." Beast Boy said from down below Maleficent. "Twenty five." Cyborg said to the west of Maleficent. "Thirty." Maleficent said as she showed herself and her copies from the roof. Billy didn't flinch but their faces were soon petrified. "What's wrong, feeling a little out copied?" Maleficent asked with a sneer. "Nobody out numbers Billy Numerous!" Billy declared as he copied himself over and over. "Titans go!" Robin yelled. Maleficent and her copies took flight, grabbing Billies like a bird of prey and lifting up and freezing as many as they could. Maleficent and her copies lifted up all of the Billies and Raven and her duplicates captured them in black bubbles. Billy duplicated himself more and more and Raven released them onto the ground. Maleficent and her duplicates picked up all of the Billies again and threw them back onto the ground until the black stone pathway under them cracked and split. "No one can defeat me!" Billy declared as he tried once again to duplicate himself. Billy's duplicate failed to separate from him and was flung back into the original. All of the Billy copies were flung back into the original as he became weaker with every hit. Billy fell to his knees and Robin put his hand on the villain's shoulder. "We defeated Billy and I didn't even have to move an inch." Cyborg said as all of the holograms disappeared.

"Now what should we do? Play video games? Have a barbecue? Hang in the new game room?" Cyborg asked. The question was followed be angry glares from his teammates. "I know exactly what I want to do." Cyborg said. "Well, I guess I should leave you, Diaval is probably wondering where I am." Maleficent said as she spread her wings to leave. "Maleficent, wait." Robin said. Maleficent folded her wings her wings back into place. "Why don't you stay, Jump City needs you." Cyborg said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I cannot, my kingdom needs me." Maleficent murmured. "I respect that you don't want to stay, but at least take this." Robin said as he held out a yellow device to her. "Why are you giving me this?" Maleficent asked. "When your in trouble, you know who to call." Robin responded. Maleficent smiled as she took the communicator from Robin. "I won't forget any of you, I promise." Maleficent said warmly. "Neither will we." Robin said. "If you ever need anything, come for me, I will help you in anyway I can." Maleficent murmured. "We will." Robin said. Maleficent flew off, leaving the Titans alone on the street.

The Titans fought more battles and ,with Maleficent's help, were able to defend the city every time.

 **THE END**


End file.
